


Taking Care of Cindy

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Caretaking, Chicken Soup, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Real Events, Norovirus, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cindy comes down with the norovirus, it's up to George to make sure she gets feel better. But on the way, he doesn't know that he can catch it too. George/Cindy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Cindy

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, you should watch out for the norovirus and it can infect anyone. Also, this is my second sickfic I've wrote.
> 
> Second, this is my 50th story I wrote in here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

George came home from work. Lately, the patients were coming nonstop because the norovirus had spread around them and then most of the hospital staff got the virus too. He was worried that he might get sick too. 

Anyway, he comes home and opens the door. He saw Cindy, laying on the sofa and looking miserable. She was covered in a small blanket and gives him a pitiful look when George walk towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa. 

"I'm sick," She replies. Her voice has dropped in pitch and sounds horribly congested. "It all happened three days ago at the bar. Jim, who is sick, have vomited on the floor. I had to clean it up and that's when I visited him for the next three days to make sure he's better. That's when I started to fallen ill this morning."

"Why didn't you call me?" 

"Because I've spent most of the day vomiting on the toilet in the bathroom. I also have a fever, diarrhea, body aches, and a headache." She said. 

"Right.... Well, I go make some chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. My mother used to make that for me when I got sick." George said. 

"Can't you stay here with me?"

"I'll be back, I promise." He said, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Where's the blanket you sleep with?"

"It's in the basket." 

Sighing, George went to the laundry room and grabbed her blanket. He drapes the blanket over Cindy, making sure to cover her feet, and she happily snuggles into it. This makes her smile. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He went to the kitchen and began making the food. He pulled out 1 large onion, 1 whole 3-pound chicken (he'd cleaned it), 4 peeled carrots (he cut them into one-inch pieces), and 4 stalks celery (also cut into pieces). He then fill 2 quarts of water into the large soup pot. Then he lower the heat and put the chicken in. 

It will take 30 to 40 minutes for the chicken to be cooked throughly. He washed his hands and pulled out bread and cheese. He took two pieces of bread and put two slices of cheese into the bread. He then put it in the oven and rejoin Cindy in the living room. 

Sitting on the sofa again, with her head in his lap this time, she tell him about her visit to Jim's house, explaining about how she took care of him, took him to places he want to go and even brought some new pair of shoes for him.

32 minutes had passed and he went back to the kitchen. He removed the chicken from the pot and add the vegetables to the broth. He then simmer it for 10 minutes and then remove the meat from the bones. Then he returned the meat to the soup and added pepper and salt into it. George opened the oven and pulled out the grilled cheese sandwiches. They were done. He return to the soup and sees that it's done. He lading the soup into two bowls and place the bowls, spoons and napkins onto the tray. 

He eat in silence and can feel the heat of her skin. Out of the corner of his eye, she tastes the soup. 

"This is really good," she compliments, startling him. 

"Yeah. It's loaded with vitamins, so it should help you get better sooner."

Cindy nods in understanding and finishes eating the soup and the sandwich before he did. She waits patiently, periodically clearing her sore throat. He then lean in to kiss her, but she stops him.

"Wait....you might catch it."

"Doubtful. I hardly got sick during my adult years."

"Okay. If you get sick, I'll tell you, 'I told you so.'" 

The two embrace into a kiss, giving her some love. He removed the robe she was wearing and kiss her again. She wasn't wearing anything except underwear. Cindy helped him get his clothes off of him and said, "I need you." 

He got on top and positions his cock to her entrance. Cindy stare at him as he slide his cock into her, releasing a moan. She had been cold all day, but now his shaft got her warm. 

He slowly began to thrust into her, moaning in pleasure as he did. It took them a hour to get their pleasure and the two release at the same time. 

When they are done, he pulled out and looked at her, brushing her hair. 

"Thank you. It was the best thing anyone could have."

"As your doctor, I should make you get some rest."

"Okay. I love you." 

The two fall asleep, sleeping on the sofa.

**Three days later...**

It had been three days now and she was finally feeling better. But something was not right. 

She woke up to the sound of vomiting in the bathroom. Cindy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She finds George in there, sick. 

"My poor love," Cindy said, watching him flush the toilet and return to the living room, burying himself with a mountain of blanket. "Look like you're sick." 

George sighs and grabbed a bucket, then he throws up in there. He looks at her silently and feel so miserable. 

"Will you....take care of me?" He asked. "Until I get better."

"Sure. Why not. Just rest now and I'll make the soup for you." Cindy said, heading to the kitchen to make the soup.

Well, there's one positive thing. With his leave work pay and that she doesn't have to work, she can take care of him. 

 


End file.
